


A Late Night Call

by EbonyPhotographs



Series: In the Kingdom of Lucis [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Masterbation, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Sweet Talk, Teasing, Time to embarrass myself, Voyeurism, brotherhood era, little pinch of fluff and love, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyPhotographs/pseuds/EbonyPhotographs
Summary: One interruption and two erotic prolongings.





	A Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at some more physical-type writing even though the real kink here is the space of the phone speaker as opposed to any actual touching (between two people anyway heeh). Just an experiment here which haunted me for about a week. Now it's your turn and you can read below to share that wrath with me.
> 
> Made for a purpose in the Ignoct Spice-a-Thon

**[Noct, this is the third time I’ve tried reaching you. Are you okay? I don’t mind waiting but you’re starting to worry me.]**

Through the sound of rustling sheets in the dark, Noctis threw his head up fast. His next grunt was an exaggerated one; more frustrated than the last noise which seemed to breech any proper sounds a Prince should be making. Being alone in his own living quarters didn’t quite excuse the cries heating up the space of his bed. He hadn’t expected to become so involved with it that his phone alarm nearly ceased to exist. Noct forgot he even _had_ a phone.

The world seemed so far away. Buried by the thick of blankets where his drawers formed chains around his legs that constricted his thighs and the layers of his top wrinkled around his neck, forcing his entire face into the temperature of flames. Noctis yanked his fingers away from between his legs. Sticky. The pace of his breath immediately caught up with him from where he had been holding it in to concentrate and sent his lungs into a thrashing spell. He struggled to the edge of his mattress crawling on shaking hands and knees in search for the annoyance of his cell.

“Shit…” he hissed. Interrupted right in the middle of stimulating when he needed it most. _Figures_. He’d have to clean the phone off later. There wasn’t any time to leave anyone waiting just in case it was an emergency. He couldn’t afford postponing a response. The scent of himself went with him as he snatched the device off the nightstand and pupils dilated to skim the information on a bright screen glowing through the black that illuminated his face.

Suddenly a new message came in. It was Ignis. In fact, all of the many messages were from Ignis.

**[You need to call me as soon as you can.]**

A call. Gods, now? Maybe there was a problem afterall. For Ignis to worry over him (or anything pertaining to him really) well, that was normal. The man would have assumed the worst had the Prince forgotten to say goodnight on time if they weren’t together – a detail which Noctis picked on him for. Was now one of those times? _It happens,_ His Highness told himself.

There’s no way anyone could have known what he was up to. Not even Ignis. That’s right…

Besides the Advisor merely doing his job, it wasn’t as though he could see anything through the mobile to possibly give him away. Missing messages made sense to raise red flags.

He cried out one final time in desperation. Hopefully the disappointment of bluntly abandoning his pursuits to please wouldn’t discourage him from clearing matters up with the retainer. As long as this could be quick – faster than his hands had been wasting the hours of his secluded night twisting and taunting all those places that burned for affection. He pressed down against the dial icon on his screen and ignored the tiny stain he inadvertently left there. He didn’t have to wait long either for the ringing to stop after pressing the speaker to his ear.

“Noct?” Ignis’ voice found him. Like always, it was altered by the digital waves, but it was him nonetheless. The filter of a phone couldn’t change the joy it really was to hear him so close and so unexpectedly. The sound of his nickname alone sent shivers racing through Noctis’ entire spine.

He released his teeth from biting his bottom lip. “Hey,” he answered to that obvious concern in Iggy’s tone. Noctis tried not to pant though it was more than just a challenge by this point.

“Are you alright, Highness?”

Of course he’d ask that again after already sending it multiple times in text. No reason to get bent out of shape about it now. “Yes,” he huffed, aiming not to indicate his agitation. “I’m fine. Is something the matter with you though Specs?”

“I am well, thank you. But on the other hand, you sound startled. Forgive me. Have I woken you?”

_The other hand…_ Noctis quickly switched the phone between palms and smeared his fingers against the fabric of his underwear. They were already about as dirty as they were going to get without being brought to full ruining and would require a good washing later. Using his left would suffice for the moment. Yet another detail he didn’t have to share for any reason. He swallowed, guilty of his actions.

It was dark where the remnants of a violet Insomnia sunset were peeking from outside the loosely drawn curtains. There was enough to be seen through the reflections beyond his glass to know it was late. It couldn’t be _that_ late though. He flushed deeper as he cleared his throat. He sent two hasty blue eyes at the edges of his cell screen until it lit up and revealed the time.

“It’s only eight o’clock on a weekend.” He hesitated. Come to think of it, the excuse of sleep was probably his only realistic cop-out. Surely if he played along like he meant it- “Duh, I was sleeping.”

Next, Noctis caught Ignis laughing. Thank goodness; it seemed he understood. With any luck, this conversation was soon to end. There was still a chance to resume. It wasn’t as though Ignis hadn’t already occupied that shameful zone at the back of his mind brimming with imaginings of improper engagement. Something he couldn’t dare to tell him. Not yet. Having the man’s tender laughter caressing the side of his face wasn’t fixing any of those problems to say the least. It still reminded him how he deserted his urges to excite and gratify.

“Oh, I see,” giggled Ignis. “I truly do apologize then. I never received any news regarding whether we were still to meet at your apartment for studying together.”

The man sounded comforted, but at that moment, Noct’s only respite was in knowing Ignis really couldn’t spy how lewd he was between their cell devices. The shade of his face sunk further into red hues, causing all the air around his bedroom to scorch that which it touched as though it were blistering everything with an “_accidental”_ element spell. Using a common repeat-offense phrase of his, ‘it slipped my mind,’ could have saved him the trouble of relying on the much lazier excuse of sleeping at this kind of time when he could have been doing literally anything else (but ‘jerking it off’ held more truth to the matter at a blunt level even if he didn’t state it. That would most likely have Ignis hanging up on his elegance in a frenzy, frantic to have unintentionally disrupted such a thing).

“Who studies on the weekends?” Noct tried outcasting his sexual thoughts. They didn’t seem to be letting up. No. Now, they were getting worse. Holding this phone, ignoring himself… It was aching.

“Good Princes who don’t want to partake in Summer courses that tarnish their perfect record.”

_I’m losing my edge. Dammit, it was so nice._ “I can’t imagine what I was thinking when I agreed to that. This is the only time I get a break.”

“An untrained mind will no doubt be the real breaking of you.”

The young successor gave a raspy chuckle of the sarcastic nature. “Right…” He could fantasize a minimum of a hundred ways he’d prefer to be broken right now.

Ignis spoke up past his gentle laughs and adopted a professional conduct to his words. “I’ll be at the Citadel some hour or so still taking care of official matters,” he explained, “but I’d be more than willing to stop by afterwards should you like. I will leave the choice up to you since you decided sleeping in to be of more interest.”

An hour or so. Wasn’t that more than enough time to get away with plenty and still straighten up to cover his tracks? Noctis thought for a moment as a hush drew in over the two. In his frustration, he collapsed against the headboard of his bed and it banged against the wall a little. One discontent erection still loomed there at the middle of his lower body. Knees rubbed red and warm from friction. Embarrassment swirled around inside his skull and pinched at his ears red as he took hold of himself again. Softly. He considered that swollen member of his and what to do with it as he swallowed down another dry gulp. Would he ask Ignis to come anyway? He had that power right here and now. It would be likely his Advisor had a tactical plan of talking Noctis into a politics lesson – seeing as he was unaware just how tired Noct was of talking – which wouldn’t really seem so awful if this urge to satisfy nagging lusts wasn’t screaming for attention. He thumbed a tender stroke over the stick budding at the tip of his privates.

_Just come to me. Let me see you._

“Are you wanting to be here with me?”

Where Ignis had been traversing through the center of the Citadel halls did he bring his feet to a halt. Incredulously he blinked at his phone after pulling it back to gaze at the image of Noct’s picture with the red and green buttons lit to reveal that he was, in fact, having this peculiar phone call with His Highness tonight. What an odd way to word it, the young man clad in suit and glasses considered. He stepped away from the nearby offices to lean against the dark marble walls holding him in. The last of sunlight was entirely gone for him. Hardly anything more than the misty glow of city lights coming to life in combat with the stars could be seen through the massive window panes that stared him down. A mockery of freedom trapped on the other side practically through bars.

Noctis was close to him through the speaker like this. There was no dread of work standing to frighten him or sense of imprisonment from having Noctis the way he desired. No concern regarding the ticking seconds of clocks nor impending loneliness even in their silence. Here, there was reassurance. The completion of vocal company. It was better than saying goodnight and waiting to see or hear from him another time, even though Ignis did fret whether he’d irritated the one he adored. If only the Lucis heir could feel how passionately he doted over his childhood friend whom he viewed so dear. Once this call was finished, so would be their nearness. He wished not to lose that no matter the time or reason.

He said to him, “Of course I want to be where you are. You know that. Are you sure you’re alright?”

Noctis took far too long to say anything. What should he tell him? His fingers continued to work where they shouldn’t, swirling along himself in strums and strokes that threatened to break his ability of maintaining this connection in decency. At first, he watched himself with the realization of what he was doing, then his pupils rolled beneath closed lids as his thumb sank down over that tender bulge down below. Heaven help him, it was too painful to deny himself after all that buildup.

“Noct, if there’s something keeping you-”

“It’s embarrassing,” he suddenly spat out. Nothing else seemed to find a way through his mouth. If he held his lips open for too long then he wouldn’t be thinking with a right mind anymore and the last thing he wanted to do was make this situation any worse with stray guttural vocals.

Ignis stalled. Embarrassed? Might something really be wrong with his young King? A nightmare, anxieties or hidden emotions; it could be anything. “Why should it be?” he asked with concern. “I can help you with anything you need just as soon as I am able to leave. I’ll be on my way over shortly.”

“Ignis…” Noctis tried. Anxiously, he stopped his hand. His knuckles looked sharp with digits curled and prepared to move again at any moment. “I was already thinking about you. I’d… like to see you pretty bad actually.”

There was a passage of silence.

“I miss you right now.”

Again, Ignis’ eyes crept throughout the halls in a sweep searching for any wandering soldiers, stray maids or workers who could catch him here unguarded while holding the line with His Royal Highness. It would do him in to be overheard responding to him about something as forbidden as missing him. He knew what it meant and how far it ran. There was acknowledgement that glinted across the Advisor’s eyes as he sat his briefcase down against the floor then tucked further between the grand structural pillars.

A flame in the atmosphere flickered into life. Heat rose in Ignis’ ears. His eyelids narrowed and the fabric of his suit suddenly felt tighter against his skin and neck than it ever had with the pressures of the day before now. How Noctis managed to steal his breath so easily – the same as robbing him of any and all appropriate focus – was beyond his mind. It washed through him. Impossible… to be stirred with a simple sentence. It was something he could never completely understand. Not even in all these years of knowing the young man as they grew alongside one another had he found the answers to comprehend that power he always seemed to hold over his head.

And it burnt.

Deep down, Ignis felt his insides squeeze. “Noctis.” He called the name engraved upon his heart while staring ahead. “Are you lonely?”

The Prince must have bitten an actual hole in his cheek the way his full name sounded out low and throaty from the other side. There was a huge change that could be sensed even through the gap separating their union. “What do you think the answer to that question is?”

Ignis began to smirk. It filled him with pride to hear right from Noctis that he’d been right in assuming this wasn’t the panic of a boy being woke from deep sleep or even being caught forgetting something important. This was his lover discovered In flagrante delicto. There were other things worth assuming but it wouldn’t be right to do so just yet. He needed the proof. This conversation was becoming more interesting by the second.

“Asking questions to answer me… That’s quite a fascinating tactic. You never were really good at that on your own. I would recommend you don’t play games with me, Noct. Who knows you best afterall?”

Noctis wanted to laugh. What he produced instead was less on the confident side and closer to being alarmed. He was unsuccessful in hiding the quiver of his breath and his fingers clutched at the phone. “That’s a tease, Iggy. What’s with the attitude?”

“You’re not behaving the way you should be, are you.”

“That wasn’t a question at all. You can’t hide that from me.”

What if someone was listening? Ignis had made sure to check his phone every day as well as being aware about any stray signals which could compromise the security of it. The Crownsguard did well to inform him of any changes in sources. There should be no prying ears. He wasn’t afraid of those things. But was he really willing to chastise Noctis for thinking of him while he was away? For teasing him in regards to the distance of their relationship, fully up to date about His Highness’ yearning for him? As a growing man and as someone meant to steer the Chosen in the right direction, Ignis had no problems differentiating right from wrong. Still, something about the faint bursts of sighs rimming inside his ear to invade his brain made this moment all to ripe not to take it into consideration.

“You’re beginning to sound upset, Highness. Perhaps I should let you get back to _‘sleep’?_” Ignis began hoping the Prince wouldn’t hang up on him. It would be a disappointment to let go of this opportunity. All he was met with in the following minute or so was Noct’s unorganized babbling of resistance to any weird thoughts Ignis might have been getting about the topic. Some last-ditch efforts to try and portray an untrue thing: that he wasn’t provoked more than he ever intended his Advisor finding out. Which he was. Oh sweet Valhalla above, he was.

Noctis didn’t answer. So Ignis wet his lips and asked a second question.

“Are you touching yourself?”

There was a gulp… and then a cry. “Would it be bad if I was?”

The man retaliated without so much as a flinch. “Define bad.”

Noctis grumbled. “Ignis. Please. I only asked if-”

“Are you?”

Noct seized into motionlessness.

“Come now, Noct… Those aren’t the sounds you make when I take you.”

What was this? Wide blue eyes shot downward as his knees flinched inward. Noctis sent his gaze flying around the room as though he were more vulnerable out of nowhere. By accident his fingers tightened, worsening the constriction along his shaft that made the emotion of euphoria turn mean against him. He surged. Wanting… needing more. How could it be Ignis knew this much so fast?

“How dare you…” he tried to sound assured. It failed and Iggy stepped up quick. Words sharp and piercing off of his tongue to cut.

“And how dare you get off saying that to me over the phone with yourself in your own hands. You said you were thinking of me. Have I heard incorrectly?”

Hell. It was true. Fighting it only made the resistance worse than the prolonging itself. “It’s different.” The young man breathed in a hiss through gritting teeth. “Y-Your hands aren’t here.”

“Don’t be guilty now,” Ignis comforted before encouraging him. Playing a game he would otherwise never be allowed to play. “My hands are your hands, Highness. Remember them. How would I touch you?”

Saying such things now… Ignis couldn’t see. But he knew. What was the difference? Would it save him to just build back up anyway? Through the base of his pelvis and all throughout every muscle in his legs, every pulse racing in his brain, that remnant of lust and sweat goaded him. If he only rubbed back a little to stay up, stay thirsting it… Surely that wouldn’t do any harm. Not until Ignis came through that front door and dropped his things to meet him in the bedroom should he ask him to. All he had to do was admit it. He didn’t even have to beg. Ignis was willing to run to him in a heartbeat. Noctis almost howled for it.

Reunion. His company. His love.

Noct’s member turned tender the moment his mind flooded with filthy visualizations of having the one man he wanted here in this bed. Climbing to mount him in these sheets. Owning him, making him whole and soothing this ache while pinning his hands up above his head. He wouldn’t need them if Iggy was here. Six help him, these daydreams hadn’t influenced him when this all started like they were with Ignis just a palm away by reality, a mere echo of his voice seducing his ear.

To think it alone would be treacherous to Ignis. He couldn’t uphold such a subject. It was so wrong and too delicious to engross. Indulging it was nothing short of sin. And yet-

“It’s too much,” Noctis professed. “It hurts...”

“Do something about it, Noct.”

Stirred by the statement, he fidgeted in his sheets. This was insane. “I _can’t_ with you on the phone.”

“Yes, you can. I want us to be closer than this, but it will be our best for now.” He waited upon hearing Noctis whimper with nervousness. His breath picked up as he fought with himself over what to do. “I wish I could be there to make it easier so it wouldn’t hurt at all,” Ignis went on as he clutched the receiver closer to the heat of his lips. His fingers tightened and his eyelids fell shut imagining the familiar bliss of being where Noctis was – discovering himself – making those sounds where only walls and beds could hear him. “I wish I could be putting you into my hands, feeling you thrust into my palms. The hot air from your mouth going into mine as I breathe it in...”

“You’re out of your mind, Ignis.” _You can’t be doing this to me._

It was maddening. He should be doing the right thing and ending this call. Telling Ignis to stop it and give up his carnal chase as soon as the cell was hooked back to a charger for the night. But there was something bothering him about that brash invitation to rush away from the light he’d been forced under from miles away. Ignis was far too aware for his own good. Then suddenly, Noctis realized…

…he liked that.

With the blank ceiling looming above and the mattress guarding him from below, cushioning against his bare bottom as he shimmied the slots of his undergarments down to his ankles, enclosed the Prince like a sacred shelter. And this moment became his. Noctis ran with his guilt and pressed the side of his face into the wrinkled pillow at his left. He was sure to keep the phone close enough to listen but not to fully exploit his reaction from the squelch that came from squeezing along his shaft.

“I’ll take off my belt-” Ignis told him, painting pictures Noctis gasped in receiving, “-and I’ll make sure you get a good look of me.” The retainer let himself imagine it and grew unlawfully fond of the scheme, “-and I’ll ruin you so sweetly. It will last when you and I are together again, I promise you. I can make you wonder how your hands ever dare to imitate me.”

The rustling that reached beyond his speaker evolved into something erotic and dire. Noctis sang, a flustered smile wide on his lips. “Keep talking.”

Ignis soaked the sound of him into his heart. Just like that, he discovered how wonderful it was to tempt his beloved. It was a trial to keep everything other than the stiffness rising beneath his zipper from standing up straight. There was nothing ‘straight’ about any of this, and he worried still that no one had caught him luring His Majesty’s son into this nasty conversation. Something just as well holding no room to allow him becoming this enticed. Induced by Noctis… his distant partner. His liege. Thinking of him. Hands on himself in invisible ways. It was beyond quenching.

“It’s like… you’re r-really here,” his lover bleated.

“Oh, I wish I were, Noct. You must look so cute right now.”

“Can I have your fingers when you get here?”

“Yes, your Highness. Without a doubt. I’d be happy to give them all to you. Some for your mouth to taste… and to push inside right where you like it. How quick or slow will be up to me. I’ll take control for you. If you let me… gods, I will drive you crazy, just like you do to me when I hear you sounding like that…”

The weakness from these vivid and sensual sentences inflicted on Noct had him moving in rhythms that obeyed each word. Gods, every letter. Every single syllable and utterance. Mimicking those dreams, pacing between agonizing speeds both gentle and hysteric then penetrating down further when it didn’t seem he could—

“And when neither of us can take it anymore, I’ll give you more than just my fingers. Would you like that, Noct?”

“I… I’d like that…”

“You know you would.” Pleased with the answer, Ignis bit his lip. He smiled for a moment and listened. Just listened. “Noctis…”

There was a grunt before a passage of breaths from his end. Long series of gasping came forth just as though there really were no differences between being here and merely on the other side of his bedroom wall. ‘No looking, no touching,’ he thought. But it sure was worth both risk and price for this alone. Noctis really wasn’t fooling around. Ignis quivered.

“Yes?”

“Noctis,” he chanted his name again.

“Yes…” the Prince relaxed. It was so sweet, that name on his tongue.

Yet suddenly, Ignis gave a stern order. “Stop.”

Of all things he wanted to hear again and again, this was the last thing Noct ever expected. He knew what it meant to stop. It meant to quit. And it wasn’t a request. Ignis gave it like a command like running this show behind the scenes. How could he? Was something going on to uncover their crime? “S-Stop?!” His Highness shuddered and his shout cracked.

“_Stop_.”

“You can’t just make me- Ignis, I don’t think I can. I don’t want to.”

“Don’t move anymore. Wait.”

“But…” Ignis could feel Noctis writhing through the phone. He closed his eyes tighter to visualize the scene laid out in the impending darkness swallowing the city around them both. “I was right there… Why would you do that?”

The Chamberlain sneered. “Right where? You were the one to stop yourself.”

“Yeah right. It’s your fault I listened,” he snipped back.

The kick from controlling Noct’s permission to feel good while he himself stood fully clothed and proper without so much as an affectionate touch to relief the tension gave such a disturbing surge of glee to him. He tilted his jaw back and leant into the wall with a romantic sway of his shoulders. “Go on then. Move. But don’t hurry,” he added.

Some time passed again and Noctis was sure he wasn’t only hearing his own breath anymore. Before he could ask however (clamping down on the imagination running wild once more) he pushed himself to lightly tickle his fingertips in his favourite place and drag out that euphoric sensation. Drowning on it. Body hot and palm wet. Elbow tight from bending his arm to hold this damned device. He wanted to hold the real man in his arms.

“Ignis?” the phone delivered his plea.

“…Yes?”

“I miss you bad.”

An instant sting hammered into Ignis’ chest. A nail splitting his embarrassed conscience. “I know… Listen to me, Noct. No one is allowed to exceed what I give you. I’ll let you decide whether you want to cum after I hang up the phone. Perhaps when I make it there to see you, I’ll have your consent to roll you over wherever you are and show you what you’ve made of me.”

“You are really killing me tonight… Do you know that?”

Ignis mused. “Don’t talk like that, you awful boy. Tell me. What will you choose?”

Noctis glared blankly forward. This became an overindulgence. Through his uncovered moans, there was nothing he could do anymore. He’d already made up his mind. _Dammit…_

“You’d better come to me.”

Ignis pulled back his cell with a dead-end signal to greet him. “My word. Hanging up in the middle of our talk?” The Advisor beamed at the image of Noctis left behind. That precious face capable of equal innocence and maturity. His eyes sparkling and cheeks wide with a smile, Ignis stroked the image and closed off the light with the power button by clicking down on the edge of his thumb. “How rude.”

Back at Noct’s apartment, his royal erection would have to go unattended for the time being. Noctis had ignored a hard on before, he could do it again; so long as waited for fulfillment. Especially if Ignis had to stomach that longing for the sake of getting to him… The reigns were in his lover’s hands now. If he made it within the hour as promised then they really would be.

Now, Noct folded his blankets around himself and stewed in the heat waiting. Coiled up in frustration, reliving those teases endlessly in honest faith that Ignis would come home. Just having him back would be good enough. He wouldn’t let him go once his body parted through the sheets to find him, his little diamond bundled in soft cloth, pants stripped and forehead damp with sweat. Ignis would follow through and make all the waiting worth their while.

And they would kiss. The world was always set right with the coffee flavored grace of his lips.

**[I’m almost to you.]**

**[I’ve missed you as well, Noct. Even before our call. I’m truly excited to be alone with you again after so long.]**

**[I wonder… have you fallen back asleep?]**

**[Being home now, it’s so quiet. I don’t want to disturb you. Seems so peaceful.]**

**[I will tell you myself when I enter in just a moment yet I should wish you to see this here when you find it that I love you dearly. I’m thankful it is me you should miss and wish close. You make me so happy, Noctis. Unbelievably.]**

**[You can sleep through anything can’t you? Sweet thing. I’m coming in. Sorry to ‘wake’ you again.]**


End file.
